<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【fgo】罗曼咕哒♀师生车 by RURUKO96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786018">【fgo】罗曼咕哒♀师生车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RURUKO96/pseuds/RURUKO96'>RURUKO96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RURUKO96/pseuds/RURUKO96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是大纲流，深夜里乱折腾出来的脑洞，新人上路，请多包含<br/>是大龄草食系处男校医x肉食系jk的组合（原本的想法是写援交jk，但后来放弃了）<br/>有隐性mob咕哒元素<br/>这个大纲可能会写成系列车，毕竟现paro还是蛮有意思的，如果有后续可能是咕哒子和其他炮友的故事<br/>其他炮友（可能）：拉二、闪闪、小乙、高文<br/>预警：重口、失禁、足交、直男描写有，咕哒子是身经百战的小碧池</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果OK请点击next chapter→</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗曼是咕哒子高中的校医，三十岁出头了还没有脱处，连女性的手都没牵过，每天沉迷网络偶像魔法★梅莉，因为没有女朋友没有打过炮所以只能对着纸片人撸的可怜单身宅男</p><p>咕哒子运动会的时候脚扭了，被同学带到校医室，罗曼隔着橡胶手套摸了摸咕哒子的脚踝说只是崴脚了，休息一会就会好，但是因为罗曼很少接触女性所以只是摸了摸清纯jk的腿就脸红的不行了hhh咕哒子在男女关系上属于比较开放的，也交过几个男朋友（实际上是炮友）了，就调戏罗曼，说老师好纯情呀，摸了学生的腿就害羞成这样，不会老师连女朋友都没有交过吧<br/>罗曼脸红的说不出话，居然被比自己小了这么多的女学生调戏了，结结巴巴的，说老师只是没时间交女朋友而已，比起女朋友还是工作更重要</p><p>咕哒子露出小虎牙开心的笑了，说刚才进门的时候我就看见老师在看魔法★梅莉的网站，老师一把年纪了还沉迷魔法少女偶像，真是羞耻的成年人啊，不会在没有女朋友的空虚的晚上还对着纸片人打飞机吧，真可怜呢，不过老师是不是该把我的脚放下了？握的时间有点长了呢</p><p>罗曼这才反应过来自己还抓着咕哒子的脚踝不放，赶紧松手，但是年轻女孩子的脚太可爱了，白净又纤细秀气，罗曼不禁联想到了自己深夜时分浏览过的一些足控福利本子，加上之前咕哒说的打飞机什么的言语刺激，下半身起了反应w</p><p>咕哒子一脚踩在罗曼的裆部，说老师真是不知廉耻，居然对着比自己小十几岁的学生勃起了，正常人才不会这样呢，老师肯定是那种会偷女生的内裤拿回家自慰，把精液全部射在上面的变态吧w然后咕哒子开始用脚隔着裤子上下揉搓罗曼的肉棒，一边把手伸进自己的内裤里开始揉小豆豆，处男哪经历过这种情况，居然在自己的工作场所被女学生性羞辱加打飞机，还有学生的自慰揉穴直播，作为成年人和师长的尊严全无，咕哒才用脚撸了没两下罗曼就含着泪哭唧唧地射了一裤子。</p><p>咕哒子把自己湿透了的内裤脱了下来，塞进了罗曼的白大褂口袋里，说老师如果欲求不满先拿这个凑合着撸一下吧♡放学之后老师在校门口旁边的巷子里等我哦</p><p>放学后咕哒去校门口旁边的巷子，发现罗曼果然在乖乖等她，咕哒子开心的跑过去搂住罗曼的胳膊说，为了奖励老师下午的表现，我决定帮老师摆脱处男之身哦♡我也好久没做了好想要老师的唧唧插小穴，老师我们快点去爱情旅馆开房做爱好不好♡</p><p>罗曼的胳膊被咕哒子抱着，咕哒发育良好的巨乳挤出了乳沟，紧紧贴在罗曼的胳膊上，罗曼看的又差点勃起，简直要晕过去，只好任由咕哒拖着他走，一路上咕哒和罗曼在路人眼里就是无能社畜x援交jk的组合w咕哒自己倒无所谓，但是罗曼羞耻到想找个地缝钻进去</p><p>到了宾馆咕哒子先把自己的校服外套脱了，衬衫最上面两颗扣子解开，一对饱满的奶子差点跳出来，把衬衫绷得紧紧的。咕哒伸手去帮罗曼脱衣服，罗曼手足无措，手都不知道怎么放了hhh就由咕哒子主导把他扒了个精光只留了内裤</p><p>咕哒子隔着内裤开始舔罗曼的肉棒，说老师换过裤子了啊，我还期待老师穿着满是精液的内裤来和我打炮呢♡如果老师真的穿来的话我会好好把内裤上的精液都舔干净哦，被精液浸透的内裤捂了一下午肯定臭烘烘的吧，没关系没关系，我是不会嫌弃老师的♡老师的肉棒真的好硬，我刚刚注意到老师一路上都硬的不行呢，是因为我的胸一直贴着老师的胳膊吗♡啊啦，那个我是故意的哦，没打过炮的大龄dt真敏感呢，没想到老师一点刺激也经不起，下午也射的那么快，从现在开始老师要尽力忍耐哦，不要早泄，不然就真的是废物宅男了w</p><p>咕哒子一开始隔着内裤舔，把罗曼的内裤舔的湿漉漉，湿答答的内裤紧贴在罗曼身上，肉棒的形状一览无余，咕哒把罗曼的内裤扒了下来，伸手握住肉棒，先嗅了嗅味道，问罗曼，老师你下午有没有再拿我的内裤自慰啊？罗曼说没有，咕哒说老师不要说谎哦，老师的马眼那里散发出浓浓的精子气味呢，下午除了我帮老师足交，老师肯定又射了不止一次，老师不说实话的话我就不帮老师舔了，就让小罗曼老师这么可怜巴巴的硬着吧，老师你看它都委屈的哭了呢，咕哒一边这么说一边伸手去把罗曼马眼处溢出的前液涂抹在敏感的龟头上。罗曼被折腾的快哭了，说对不起，下午拿藤丸同学的内裤自慰了，咕哒问自慰了几次啊？罗曼哭着说两次，就射了两次，是真的，求求你了藤丸同学，不要再折腾老师了</p><p>咕哒张嘴把罗曼的肉棒前端含了进去，罗曼的肉棒比她预想中的要大不少，并不比她前几任炮友的尺寸逊色，以至于她吃到一半就有些费力了。罗曼惊慌的去推咕哒的头，说不行，老师还没洗澡，那里脏，不要舔啊。咕哒舔吸着罗曼的龟头，说老师的今天射了三回没有清洗的处男鸡巴又腥又臭，啊但是没关系，我会全部帮老师清理干净的哦，吸溜♡罗曼被羞辱，嘤嘤的说吐出来啊藤丸同学不要吸，但是下半身却不受控制，精液大喷射，全部射在咕哒的小嘴里了，咕哒咕嘟咕嘟全都咽了下去，说多谢款待♡老师的处男精子量好大，立香好喜欢，但下面的小嘴还好饿想吃精液，老师快点插到立香的下面喂它喝牛奶</p><p>咕哒把裙子掀了起来，给罗曼看自己粉嫩的小穴，说都怪老师把自己的内裤拿去撸了，自己下午一直是真空上课的，万一被同班同学看到了怎么办？还好老师在巷子里乖乖等自己，不然自己一个人放学回家的路上被不良少年们抓住去轮奸变成肉便器性奴了就不好了，老师要对我的小穴负责任</p><p>罗曼结结巴巴的说负、负责，老师会对藤丸同学负责，一边被咕哒骑在身上用女上位缓缓的把肉棒插入早已湿漉漉的小穴，刚插进去的一瞬间差点没忍住射了。咕哒说处男插入jk小穴居然没秒射，我要好好奖励老师哦，然后把罗曼的脸埋进自己的巨乳里，说快吃吧老师，这是老师最喜欢的奶子。</p><p>咕哒子用女上位艹的爽的不行，肉棒直接插入了最深处，咕哒淫乱又色情的扭着腰和屁股，抱着胸前罗曼的头，说吃慢点呀，老师吃奶的样子真像小宝宝w罗曼也爽的哭唧唧，含着咕哒的奶子说不行要射了没带套，不可以，快停下，快拔出来，要不行了，要去了。明明是咕哒挨操，罗曼叫的就像被插穴的人是他一样www罗曼哭归哭，但是下面打桩的倒非常起劲，而且半天都没射w咕哒渐渐体力不行了，而且被罗曼干的慢慢失去主动权，向后倒下，体位变更，咕哒子无力的躺在床上被罗曼趴在身上干，呻吟的更大声的人反而变成了咕哒。</p><p>咕哒被干的喷了一次，伸手推拒着罗曼说老师快点射，我够了，不要了。但罗曼越干越上头，已经什么都听不进去了，只能一味的哭着吸着咕哒的乳头疯狂打桩，后来咕哒又被干了一次罗曼才射在咕哒的穴里，精液量又多又浓稠，射了得有快一分多钟肉棒还在哆哆嗦嗦的射。</p><p>被折腾到没力气的咕哒扭动着想把肉棒从穴里扒出来，结果动了两下又硬了，罗曼哭唧唧的从咕哒怀里抬起头说对不起立香，老师还想要，咕哒开始后悔了挣扎着说不行，今晚做一次就够了，我不想再做了。罗曼不知道哪里来的力气，突然把咕哒整个人翻了个身压在身下，用背后位的姿势操了进去，就像公狗强行交配时防止母狗逃脱一样紧紧压着她，叼着她的后颈，委屈的说老师下面涨的好痛，肉棒好痛，蛋蛋也发涨，得把里面的精液全排空才行，立香不是说过要帮老师的吗，把老师折腾成这种无能又窝囊，摇着尾巴像条发情公狗一样向自己学生求欢的样子，现在甩手不干了可不行呀，还抓着立香的小手伸到下面让她摸自己鼓鼓囊囊的阴囊w得把里面全部射空才能算摆脱处男之身吧♡</p><p>立香没办法，只能任由罗曼对自己为所欲为的操弄，罗曼从背后舔着立香的耳朵，还伸手去摸咕哒的阴蒂，说坏孩子，在医务室的时候怎么这么大胆一边帮老师足交一边摸自己的小豆豆，对着自己的三十多岁的老师都能发情的变态jk，看你开房这么熟练，是不是平时专门找老男人援交，下面的小嘴已经吞过多少根肉棒了？他们这个年纪的人普遍阳痿又早泄，肯定又短又小，没有老师能满足你吧？</p><p>咕哒被干的没力气回应了，小穴被干的又红又肿，阴蒂也肿成很大一颗，先前射进去的精液被老师的男根捣成了白沫堆积在穴口。罗曼说对不起啊立香，老师忘记带套了，射了这么多立香可能会怀孕的，放心，如果立香怀孕了老师一定会对自己的学生负责的♡万一怀了老师的孩子立香就辍学嫁给老师吧，老师把你关在家里，你每天的任务就是处理老师的性欲精液，给老师生宝宝♡呀精液流出来了，没关系没关系，老师会射进去更多，一定要让立香酱怀上健康的宝宝♡</p><p>身为雌性潜意识对妊娠的恐惧促使咕哒开始挣扎，说不要，我才不要这么年轻就怀孕，够了不要再往里射了，好涨，咿————</p><p>罗曼不顾咕哒的反抗把她紧紧固定在身下像使用飞机杯精液马桶一样又注射进了第二发精液，罗曼的头发被汗水打湿沾在额头上，伸着舌头轻轻舔舐着咕哒的耳垂和侧脸，说老师还没有发泄完，一定要把存货一滴不剩的射进立香酱的小穴里♡今晚夜还很长我们慢慢做♡</p><p>刚开荤的处男精力非常旺盛，拉着咕哒在洗手间、桌子上、阳台上用不同的姿势射了一发又一发，还一边在咕哒快高潮时把肉棒拔出来摩擦着穴口，一边威胁她让她和自己交往，不然就不让她高潮，咕哒只好哭着答应和老师交往，每天放学后都和老师做爱，再也不会吃其他男人的肉棒了♡到后面咕哒被干的神志不清，肚子里灌满了处男的浓稠腥臭精液涨的快要破了，罗曼紧紧搂住咕哒带着哭腔说喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢，好喜欢立香酱，最喜欢立香了，然后哭着把最后一发精液灌注进子宫深处，咕哒也达到了极限，下面的小嘴含着男人的肉屌失禁了，高潮到尿了出来</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>